Goodbye
|Image = |Band = Death (Eddie Marsan) Galavant (Joshua Sasse) Isabella (Karen David) King Richard (Timothy Omundson) Madalena (Mallory Jansen) Roberta (Clare Foster) Sid (Luke Youngblood) |Album= Galavant Season 2 (Original Television Soundtrack) |Length=2:41 |Writer = Alan Menken and Glenn Slater |Last song = Galavant: "He Was There" Sid: "Today We Rise" King Richard, Roberta, Madalena and Isabella: "My Dragon Pal and Me Reprise" |Next song = King Richard and Roberta: "Finally" Galavant, Sid: "A Dark Season" Isabella, Madalena: "I Don't Like You"}} " " is a song sung by Galavant, Death, Sid, Madalena, King Richard, Roberta and Isabella in Love and Death. Lyrics Death: Goodbye Yes, it's time to say goodbye Sad, I know, but, hey, you're done with living It's time to give in And go and so, goodbye Funny how the time did fly Really, it's a crime You're heading for forever To the great big whatever In the sky Don't bother packing simply say, "Sayonara" ‘Cause there ain't no tomorrow Where you're going Sure, we all feel for you But things just got real for you So why not make amends To all your family and friends? Sid: Goodbye Galavant: Sid? Sid: Sorry that I made you die Galavant: It's not okay, Sid. Madalena: Yeah, I'm here, I'm not sure why Galavant: Me, either. Seriously, who invited you? Richard: Hold me because I'm going to cry Galavant: No. Richard: My... Galavant: Please. Richard: Gal... Galavant: Don't. Richard: Pal Roberta: Goodbye Galavant: Roberta? Roberta: Seems as though we just said hi Galavant: Yeah, well, we did. Who's this? Random guy: I am just some random guy Galavant: What happened? I just ran out of friends? Death: Come. Galavant: I'm not leaving. Not without…Isabella. But wait, is she in trouble? Isabella: (Gasps) Galavant? Galavant: My love? Isabella: War has come, and with no Gal here Galavant: I am with you Isabella: Beside me to support me and guide me Galavant: In spirit Isabella: I could fail here Galavant: Literally Isabella: Yet somehow, strangely, I'm sure I can do this Galavant: Yes, you can Isabella: Sure, I'll somehow get through this And I sure don't need that jackass who completely broke my heart Galavant: Wait, what? Isabella: And like he said to me that schmuck can go die in a fart Galavant: I didn't say that. I've never made a fart joke in my life. Jester: You asked to see me, princess? Isabella: Take me to the armory. It's time to defend this Kingdom. Galavant: Wait. No, Izzy, there's been a misunderstanding. All: Goodbye Galavant: Stop singing! All: Now it's time to say goodbye Galavant: No. I have to go back. All: Wish that you could stay Death: You can't, though, and we both know why Galavant: No, I have to tell izzy – Death: Now your big finish is nigh Galavant: No, she has to know that I love her. Death: Time to let death in the eye and sa-a-a-a-y (Galavant knees Death in the groin) Death: (Groans) Galavant: Goodbye Gallery Goodbye (1).png Goodbye (2).png Goodbye (3).png Goodbye (4).png Goodbye (5).png Goodbye (6).png Goodbye (7).png Goodbye (8).png Goodbye (9).png Goodbye (10).png 217 Goodbye.png|Official Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Songs used in Love and Death Category:Songs sung by Death Category:Songs sung by Galavant Category:Songs sung by Isabella Category:Songs sung by Madalena Category:Songs sung by King Richard Category:Songs sung by Sid Category:Songs sung by Roberta